In the related art, an image forming apparatus has been known which includes a plurality of photosensitive members, a plurality of charging rollers configured to charge the photosensitive members, and a plurality of cleaners configured to collect foreign matters attached on surfaces of the charging rollers. For example, related art discloses an image forming apparatus in which a braking member is pressed to a core metal of a cleaning roller, which is a cleaner, to apply a rotational load, so that a peripheral speed of the cleaning roller relative to the charging roller is slowed down or the cleaning roller is stopped to increase a peripheral speed difference between the charging roller and the cleaning roller, thereby increasing a cleaning ability.